Described herein is an under-vehicle ground effect system, and particularly an under-vehicle ground effect system associated with a vehicle frame component with at least one replaceable face plate with at least one cutout, the at least one cutout and a light source within the vehicle frame component creating an image.
In the world of car customization, customizing a car can run the gamut from adding simple accessories (e.g. wheel covers) to more extensive modifications (e.g. lowering the vehicle to the ground or chopping its top). There are a myriad of aftermarket accessories that can help car customizers create the car of their dreams. One of the biggest and yet smallest details that can be used to accent a vehicle is the addition of lighted ornaments. Low-riders have always been into “lighting up.” Back in the early '70s, clearance lights would be taken from semi-trailer trucks to light up a low-rider's undercarriage. Later generations of customizers used under-car lighting (e.g. neon and LEDs (light emitting diodes)) devices that were attached to the chassis of a car to illuminate the ground underneath the car. Under-car lighting is often referred to as underglow or ground effects lighting.
Many known patents are directed to lighting accessories that a car customizer can use to customize a car. The following paragraphs detail some of these known systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,737 to Baragona is directed to a vehicle illumination device that projects an image onto a surface for visually promoting or advertising items, causes, groups, individuals, businesses, or the like in darkness. The Baragona device includes a body that contains an illumination source and a lens aligned therewith. Between the illumination source and the lens is a template or imaging film. The illumination source is powered by the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,347 to Grutze is directed to a gobo projector for projecting an image onto a paved surface below a vehicle including: a cylindrical body; a light source and reflector at a first end of the body for casting a beam of light toward the opposite end of the body; and a window housing attached to the opposite end of the body. The window housing includes a window opening covered with a transparent material in an airtight manner and a pivotal mirror adapted to reflect the beam of light outward through the window opening. The gobo projector further includes a pair of lenses, interposed between the light source and the mirror, slidably mounted in the housing for adjusting the size and focus of the projected image, a slot for receiving a gobo and a heat shield between the slot and the light source to protect the gobo.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,321 to Lopez, is directed to vehicle projector systems that use a light projecting system including at least one light projector adapted to project at least one decorative light design onto at least one exterior portion of a vehicle. The system preferably uses a laser projector and user-selectable controller to select and control decorative designs projected onto the vehicle exterior. The controller may be manually operated, computer programmed, remote controlled or utilize pre-selected programming.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,329 to Salazar is directed to undercarriage lights that are positioned under a truck adjacent to parts of the truck requiring regular visual safety inspections to light up the parts. A control module operates the lights in coordination with an ignition switch, a manual switch outside the truck, a timer, a low light sensor, and an indicator light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,254 to Lys, et al., is directed to vehicle lighting methods and apparatus in which an LED-based light source is configured to generate at least visible radiation associated with a vehicle. The light source is controlled such that the generated visible radiation has a variable color over a range of colors including at least three different perceivable colors. Examples of vehicles in which such methods and apparatus may be used include, but are not limited to, an automobile, airplane, boat, non-motorized vehicle, etc. The LED-based light source may be disposed inside the vehicle (e.g. dashboard, instrument panel) or outside the vehicle (e.g., brake lights, undercarriage lighting), and may be controlled to generate white light as one of the perceivable colors. A user interface may be employed to facilitate an adjustment of the variable color of the generated visible radiation. Additionally, information relating to at least one condition associated with the vehicle may be employed to control the LED-based light source such that the variable color of the generated visible radiation is based at least in part on the condition associated with the vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0253919 to Douglas, is directed to a method and system for laser projection and holographic diffraction grating for a vehicle. The method and system projects an image from a vehicle onto a surface, such as a road or sidewalk. A laser diode assembly is installed in the vehicle and comprises: a light beam source; a power source; a power regulating chip; an image creation means; and, power activating means. A lens is secured to an output end of the laser diode assembly, and comprises a light diffraction image which can be a message, logo, or graphic design. Activation is initiated by switching on the assembly from a position within the interior of the vehicle, or by an activity such as the opening of a door. The activation is ramped up to a full-on state over a pre-set period of time.
In addition to the systems described in the patents listed above, there are illumination products available on the market. Nordy Electron Co., for example, produces illuminated entry systems (see www.dgruidi.com/ProductClass-65-1.html and www.dgruidi.com/ProductClass-65-2.html). Variations of these systems are referred to as “3W logo car door welcome laser LED photoelectricity projection laser,” “LED car under door logo light,” and “automobile projecting [an image] on the ground when the door is opened.”